


Occasional misbehavior

by Minyron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys Being Boys, Good Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Stiles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Experimentation, Silly, Step-Brothers, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyron/pseuds/Minyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to try out something new but Theo is suspiciously oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occasional misbehavior

**Author's Note:**

> More PWP that wanted to get out, though some feels and stuff crept in, my bad :p. Enjoy.

"Take care, kiddo", the Sheriff told Stiles as he gave him a bear hug, crushing the air out of his lungs.

He nodded at Theo when they broke apart. His step-son nodded back at him politely, while his mother was already getting into the car.

"Have some bonding time with your brother, honey. And behave, both of you", she said, as Theo waved the married couple goodbye.

"Yeah, be good, _Stiles_ ", his father warned, as he closed the driver's door.

"Bye, da-", Stiles responded, but the sound was suffocated by the roar of the engine.

He kept waving until the car turned around the corner, losing steam quickly, and felt a bit upset afterwards. His shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh, sad that his dad was ever skeptical of him.

"You heard the man, be good", Theo repeated unhelpfully, hitting his shoulder playfully.

Stiles side-eyed him, scoffing, and turned around to go back inside the house, "Very funny."

"Not as much as this", Theo said, and tackled him to the ground, tickling him.

They rolled over in the grass, and Stiles tried to squirm away from the weight of the body over him.

"Get off, get off", he said, helpless to avoid the chuckles that escaped his throat.

Leaving them alone for the weekend was a terrible idea.

*

It wasn't planned, really. Stiles and Theo played sometimes. Theo initiated, mostly; he had the first time. Stiles... he played along. What they did felt good to him, and they weren't hurting anybody, so Stiles found not so much a reason to stop as a reason to _keep fucking quiet_. It's not that Theo wasn't silent, in fact, he may have more of the problem there, but Theo was dropping subtle hints all day around to make him uncomfortable. Stiles thought it was a miracle his dad hadn't picked up on it yet, but then again he and Theo jerking each other was probably the last thing that crossed the Sheriff's mind.

So what if yesterday Theo had come to his room, late at night, and slipped into bed with him? What if he'd given him a teasing handjob beneath the sheets? That was a secret between him and the washing machine.

And what if that morning he'd felt a bit generous and had blown Theo awake, startling him to great satisfaction. If he'd stealthily gotten under the sheets, from the end of the bed, and bobbed his head up and down his brother's morning wood like he'd been doing elsewhere for some months. So what? He was going pro at this rate. Theo had been a bit rough on his throat at first, but he could handle it.

Theo had also given him head, and it had been the point of no return for Stiles. Even standing Theo's smugness and general obnoxiousness was a fair price to pay for _that_.

But the thing was, Stiles was still nervous. He was anticipating the... ass stuff. Theo had mentioned it way early, Stiles had just shut him off, and since then Theo didn't bring it up as much (well, since then and since regular oral sex was a thing). Just occasionally. Stiles may've been waiting for Theo to bring it up again, because bringing it up himself was too embarrassing, and Theo would never let him live it down. But yeah, he'd sort of decided that next time Theo brought it up, Stiles would go along smoothly. Heh. Smooth like- nevermind. He'd say yes, would try at least, it was a perfect plan. The pitfall was that Theo hadn't brought it up in _forever_ , maybe even more than a week.

They were watching TV in the living room, on opposite ends of the sofa and markedly _not_ looking at each other. The TV filled the room with its monotone dialogues.

"Stop moving", Theo chided him, eyeing Stiles like he was insane, "you're way too annoying".

Stiles huffed, but it was true he was fidgeting. He stilled his leg, stopped biting his nails and swallowed.

"Sorry."

Theo didn't say anything else, and after a minute or two the pent-up energy within Stiles was too strong for him to remain still any longer. He looked at his watch, got up and looked again, because he'd already forgotten the time, and saw it was only 3pm.

"Eh... I'm bored. I think I'm gonna take a nap", Stiles said casually, hoping Theo would take the hint.

Theo looked at him briefly and just nodded, like he was humoring Stiles just for paying attention to him.

Stiles bit his lip, not breaking eye contact but not knowing what to say to make his intention more obvious.

"Soo... yup, I shall go now", he finally said, doing a little twirl as he left the living room and went upstairs.

He made a grimace as soon as he got out of Theo's sight, cursing internally for being so awkward.

If the hint hadn't been enough, he'd also leave his bedroom's door open. Theo would have to come up eventually, to pee or shower or something, right?

*

Stiles spent an eternity on his bed, lying on his stomach with his head resting over crossed arms. He was dressed in comfy pajama pants, with his batman socks on, and had a white T-shirt on whose sleeves he was chewing lazily.

His muscles tensed when he noticed Theo was just leaving the bathroom. He was particularly aware of his own buttocks that evening, for no reason. He felt a pang on his stomach as he heard the footsteps coming closer, slowing down, until he finally heard a knock on the door.

Fucking damn time.

"Hey", Theo said, clearing his throat, "So, what are you doing? You're not sleeping."

Stiles looked back at him, grinding involuntarily against the bed, feeling hot at the realization he already was half-hard. If he also wriggled his ass a bit with the motion, he wasn't guilty for it, okay? It's not like he was presenting  
himself for moving, Jesus Christ.

"Um", Stiles said, pushing stupid thoughts away, so not too eloquent, "I'm... not sleeping, I guess?", he said, raising his eyebrows at Theo.

"No shit", Theo said, coming inside and caressing th door handle absent-mindedly.

"So, anyway, I'm bored now too", he said, "Want me to um... close the door?", Theo said, checking the corridor on instinct, even though they were alone.

"I... don't see why not", Stiles said, nodding and turning around, to bury his face between his arms. Even if it couldn't make him feel less exposed, at least the pillow was soft and fluffy.

Theo coughed, and he felt the bed dip when he sat on it. He peeked below his arm, saw Theo tapping his fingers against the fabric of his shorts, and just wished.

"Stiles, you know, it doesn't always have to be me to suggest stuff", Theo provided, and surprised Stiles, "If you want something, you should say so", he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Stiles thought Theo was going to point out how quiet Stiles had been and that he knew there was something he wasn't sayying.

"I", he coughed, "I promise I won't make fun of you."

Stiles turned around, the unexpected turn of events perhaps his perfect chance, and sat cross-legged besides Theo. He held the pillow to his chest, thankful for the kindness. It made him more reassured. Moments like that made him almost _like_ Theo. He wasn't nice exactly, and maybe he was a bit too rough with him at times, but he also knew how to handle the important stuff appropriately.

"Well", Stiles said, "now that you mention it, I may have thought about trying something _new_ , actually".

He felt the heat in his cheeks, and tried not to look away.

Theo frowned, oblivious. "New as in _what_ exactly?", he asked.

Stiles was going to have to spell it out, wasn't he. He may've gone a little overboard in praising Theo preemptively, even if it was all inside his head.

"Well", he said, for once in his life out of words, "This thing", he swallowed, "you know, the", he tried again, tangled up in his own shame.

Theo looked at him amused, obviously at the verge of laughing by the faces he was making.

"The stupid lubricant you bought, dammit", Stiles said, "I want to try stuff", he said, "on my ass"

Theo raised an eyebrow, letting out a laugh as he placed his hand again on Stiles's shoulder. Stiles hadn't noticed he was shaking a bit, just a subtle tremor, but Theo's hand grounded him.

"It's okay. That's great", he said, "You know I thought we should give it a try. I'll go get it, then", he added, moving up to leave the room at the speed of thunder.

Stiles appreciated the reassurance, because it meant a lot coming from Theo. He faked a smile until he had left. After he was out of the room, Stiles bit his lip, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed. All the muscles in his body tensed at the thought of the unknown.

*

"So what exactly do you wanna do?", Theo asked, de-capping the bottle of lube with his thumb and placing the top on Stiles's desk.

It was on the other side of the room, so he then walked straight towards Stiles before hopping up on the bed. They settled on it, sitting cross-legged again and facing each other.

Theo was smirking. Stiles was sure by now he'd planned it all so that Stiles would be the one to ask. What a jerk.

"Whatever comes up? It's no big deal", Stiles said, shrugging, "I dunno. We could start with... fingers and see where it goes?"

"Can do", Theo said, and gestured for Stiles to lie down on his stomach, like he'd been before Theo arrived.

If they could get along like they did when fooling around, their parents would be _much_ happier. And their lives would be easier, Stiles thought, but it was a lost cause.

"Why don't you roll...", he instructed, pointing at the desk, as Stiles turned to face it and that side of the room. He gave his back to the wall and Theo.

"Yeah, that", Theo continued, shifting and moving to lie behind his brother, between him and the wall. That way they were in a more adequate position.

A more adequate position for Theo to put his fingers inside Stiles's ass, or something along those lines.

Stiles took a deep breath, not quite believing that this was happening. His stomach was twisted in a tight knot.

Theo placed a hand over Stiles's hip, and it felt comforting. "Relax, it will be okay."

He nodded, and Stiles couldn't help but shudder when Theo pulled down his pants, all the way down to his ankles.

Theo's breath ghosted over his nape, and his mouth felt a bit too dry. He was very aware of his body and his functions, consciously breathing and swallowing, trying not to get more nervous.

It didn't work, because soon one of Theo's hands was on his ass cheek, and he felt totally exposed to him. Theo split them to reveal his crack.

"Are you-", Theo started to say, and Stiles responded on instinct,

"I had a shower before lunch, I think I'm clean", he explained hastily.

"I was gonna ask if you were sure", Theo said, resting his chin over Stiles's shoulder, and slapping his ass cheek, "you're a bit tense, see? Are you scared?"  
  
Stiles yelped indignantly, elbowing Theo's stomach and turning around to look at him. He frowned.

"I'm _sure_. Just get to it already, you're taking forever. I don't think it's that hard to put the finger in the hole!", he said.

"Fine", Theo said with a sigh, rolling his eyes, and pushed Stiles over.

He straddled him as he lay on his stomach. Stiles closed his eyes and took another deep breath, clinging to the edges of the pillow. He could hear the slick sound of Theo coating his fingers with lube, his presence hovering above him.

"Here we go", Theo said, and Stiles braced himself.

Then he felt it. It was weird, kind of cold and intrusive. The ring of his ass clenched around Theo's finger on reflex, and his step-brother tugged on the rim with his thumb. It didn't feel bad, almost ticklish.

"How does that feel?", Theo asked curiously, voice resonating from above Stiles's head.

"Okay, I guess?", Stiles said, "But that's just one. One finger is nothing, get going", Stiles urged, impatient.

Theo chuckled and removed his finger, returning with _two_ and stretching the rim, giving him the same fealing but more intense. It was kind of pleasant, but then Theo pushed much deeper all of a sudden and something  
_gave_. Everything Stiles had been aware of faded in favor of a very acute pain.

"Aw, aw, aaaaw", Stiles said, clenching viciously around Theo's fingers, though his brother withdrew them forcefully, "fuck", he cursed, feeling beads of cold sweat build on his temples.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?", Theo said, rolling Stiles over again, so he was lying on his back.

Stiles was grimacing, breathing sharply, and looked at him. He fisted the sheets, trying to recover, but the pain was definitely still there.

"What the hell do you th- think?", he said, between gritted teeth.

Theo smiled nervously, moving back a bit.

"You're too impatient", he said, a bit bitterly, and then looked away for a moment.

Theo's expression became a bit regretful and unsure. "Do you want to stop?", he said, looking back at Stiles.

Stiles stopped wincing, and opened his eyes wide.

"No, no", he reassured Theo, trying to sit up, "you're right, it was my fault..."

"You don't have to apologize, it's normal", Theo said, looking at him with a soft expression.

"How do you know that?", Stiles asked, curious, "Have you done his with someone else?"

The worst of the pain had already subsided. Theo looked genuinely surprised at the question, and looked thoughtful before responding.

"No, not really. I've... I've only been with girls", he said.

Stiles bit his lip, feeling self-conscious that he was the only virgin left in the family.

"Do _you_  want to stop?", Stiles said, and felt strangely unwanted even though he knew Theo had been after this for long.

For some reason, he felt bad. It's not like he had to prove anything, and he didn't need to please his brother, this was as much for himself. But it had just hurt _a lot_ , so much it had killed his boner.

"I'm into it if you are", Theo said, reassuring him quickly for once, "I don't care that you're a virgin, Stiles, it's okay to go slow the first time. And you know, we're just trying okay? It's not an obligation or anything", he offered.

It pulled Stiles a bit from his spiral of insecurities. He felt much better after hearing those words from _him_ , even though he already knew all of that. It just helped to know Theo understood, because at times, when they weren't fooling around, they argued. And then it felt like Theo didn't care for him at all, and that hurt too.

"How about we do something else and try again later, when you're up for it?", Theo spoke again, raising his eyebrows in invitation.

Stiles nodded vigorously. "Okay, that sounds good."

He did want to try again, because he knew he'd gone too quickly and that Theo was probably right. His step-brother smiled wolfishly and finished peeling off Stiles's pants and underwear, discarding his socks too. Bare but more comfortable, Stiles took Theo's instructions and laid back, trying to relax.

Theo massaged his thigh a bit before paying attention to Stiles's dick. He was hard again soon enough, and in minutes Theo was giving him a blowjob that had his chest heaving.

He stopped for a minute, earning a whine from Stiles, but then he saw that Theo was picking up the lube. Theo looked at him questioningly, and he nodded. The older boy poured some of the fluid on Stiles's dick, wrapped the slick hand around and returned to the slow motions that had Stiles arching his back the slightest. With the other hand, Theo spread Stiles's legs a bit. He came down to lick at his balls, and kept traveling down the midline.

Stiles's eyes widened when Theo's tongue met the most sensitive skin, tongue circling but not quite touching the ring of muscle. He spread Stiles's cheeks with his hand, the position surprisingly appropriate, and pressed a finger inside. When it was up to the second nuckle, Theo crooked it.

"Oh", Stiles said unwillingly, a completely different sensation coming to life inside him, "do that"

Theo's laugh vibrated around his crotch, raising the heat that was pooling inside him.

He added another finger, carefully, just _pushing_ against his wall from below. At the same time, he came up and replaced his hand on Stiles's cock with his mouth, taking him in one go. Everything felt so much more intense, the pressure against the spot just giving everything an extra spark, and that was a lot to say when he was almost short-circuiting from Theo's wet mouch around his cock.

"Fuck, fuck", Stiles mumbled, unable to help the aborted little thrusts his hips made.

He didn't have much room of maneuver, with one of Theo's hands in his ass below, and Theo's mouth on his dick, the other hand grounding his thigh.

"Hmmm", Theo hummed around Stiles's cock, moving his hand appreciatively over his skin. His thumb pressed on the softness of Stiles's belly, just above the bony ridge of his hip.

"Theo, I'm gonna coooo- aahh", Stiles moaned more than said, climax imminent.

Theo didn't slow down. Stiles came inside his mouth, stilling when Theo pressed his hand over Stiles's body more firmly. He swallowed through his brother's orgasm, and kept his fingers pressed deep inside Stiles, milking his prostate. Stiles did last for longer than usual, pumping more and more come and feeling tingly all over.

When he'd come down from the post-orgasmic haze, he realized he was in a different position. Theo had moved and was pressed firmly against his back, snuggling close. His head was in the crook of Stiles's neck, and his hard-on was digging on Stiles's bare ass cheek.

Right, Theo hadn't come yet. Though he looked in no rush to do anything about it.

"Do you want to fuck me?", Stiles asked, because why not, too uninhibited by the rush of hormones to stop himself.

Theo was sleepy, but his deep breathing became sharper when he stirred.

"Would you like that?", he asked against Stiles's neck, hopeful.

"Yeah", Stiles whispered, wriggling his ass against Theo's crotch, and receiving a grunt in response.

"Fuck, Stiles", Theo said, with a shaky voice, "you're all loose now"

He was. After he'd come, and with all the lube, Stiles could take two easily, and a third had him stretch even more when Theo started fingering him in earnest. No matter how deep he went, Stiles didn't clench. Stiles felt good about the control, reassured that it wasn't that hard if done properly.

Even so shortly after coming, Stiles could feel a familiar heat pooling in his belly again, yet an urgency of some different kind than his usual one. It was hard to place, but he just had an desire to be stretched _more_.

"I'm ready. Put your dick inside me, dumbass", Stiles said, though it carried no heat, and he heard Theo swallow very close to his ear.

Theo was hasteful to take off his clothes, apparently sharing Stiles's feeling of urgency, which was good. Shirt and shorts came off, and he threw away his underwear before pressing his erection to Stiles's ass again. Theo lifted one of Stiles's legs to get an easier access. He slicked himself up with some more of the lube, hissing in the process. Stiles could feel how worked up he was, but he didn't blame Theo, because after all his dick had been pretty  
neglected for the time being.

"Yeah", Theo whispered, and pressed the tip against Stiles's hole, lining himself up. Stiles clenched a bit in anticipation, but then relaxed, and it came naturally enough now.

Theo pushed the head in, going past the rim and letting out a sigh. Stiles took a deep breath, loving every second of it, and pushed back, making Theo go _deeper_ inside him. He was being filled with a really hard dick and he didn't think he could ever get enough. Theo's hips jerked on instinct, and soon he was balls deep inside Stiles, the slide smooth and easy with all the lube.

"Stiles, you're so hot", Theo confessed, sounding very raw.

Stiles appreciated how it was affecting Theo too, sighing in relief and pushing back again. Theo responded accordingly, and they got into an easy rhythm.

Theo sped up after a while, his grip over Stiles's knee a bit too painful, and ran his nose up Stiles's neck until he was close to his ear.

"Can we... can you get on all fours, for me, please?", Theo begged.

It went straight to Stiles's dick, which twitched, and he realized he was hard again.

He complied, too aroused and distracted by Theo's needy tone to mind. He was barely aware of what happened after he agreed, still in his dreamy haze; but soon he was on his knees and hands on the bed, and Theo was kneeling behind him.

Theo pounded into him from behind, doggy style. From the angle he could hit that spot inside him even better, with each thrust, and it was too good. Stiles was leaking soon enough, just from hearing Theo's ragged sounds. He was unable to avoid stealing glances of his brother's sweaty and careless expression as he fucked into him. Theo kneaded Stiles's lower back, and grabbed his hips more forcefully when his pace increased.

It didn't take long for Theo to lose it, snapping his hips erratically and as deep as he could. He pushed Stiles forwards a few times until he stilled. Stiles felt Theo's dick twitch inside him when he came, moaning, and his own orgasm followed unexpectedly. He came intensely too, clenching around Theo's cock, and another moan escaped his brother with the additional tightness.

Stiles ruined the sheets, white ropes of come landing all over the bed.

*

"Stiles, holy shit, that was so good", Theo said, limp and content. He was resting over Stiles, covering him like a blanket.

They both were a mess of limbs, tangled with the sticky sheets, but too lazy to move.

"It was", Stiles said, still basking on the afterglow. He let out a chuckle, feeling just _happy_.

"What are you laughing about?", Theo asked, amused, turning his head to look at Stiles's face.

Stiles looked at him too, a devious smirk on his face.

"I guess this counts as bonding time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked :D!


End file.
